Living Through It All Every Little Secret
by AthenaRose2013
Summary: This is my first try at a Vampire Diaries story. Hope you guys enjoy it.
1. Information

**A/N:**this is my new story I'm goin to be working on. I hope you enjoy it. This is the only character I own, the others belong to L.J. Smith.

**Name: **Ryleigh Joselyn Estrella Brooks

**Alias: **Emberly Brooks; Athena Brooks

**Age: **18

**Hair: **Brown

**Eyes: **Hazel

**Ethnic: **Witch

**Family:** Adrianna Brooks (mom), Ayden Brooks (dad), Cayden Brooks (lil. bro.), Bonnie Bennett (cousin)

**Crush: **Jeremy Gilbert; Tyler Lockwood; Damon Salvatore


	2. New Students and Heartbreak

I've been in Mystic Falls my whole life, and I never thought of it when I started to make the lights flicker, or lift things without touching them. My dad told me that I was just really special, but after my parents up and moved with my little brother, and left me to live with my cousin, Bonnie Bennett, I found out that I was a witch, but I really didn't believe it, but I also found out that Bonnie was a witch as well. I went to school with Bonnie and met up with Elena and her brother, Jeremy, who I was dating. Bonnie really didn't approve because of the fact that he used drugs, but I was trying to change him, and I thought that I could.

This school day started out like any other until Stefan and Damon Salvatore came to our school.

Elena, Bonnie, and I were walking to class when Elena noticed a new guy coming out of the office.

"I wonder who that is." Elena said as we stood at her locker.

I just shrugged and went to find Jeremy.

When I found him, I wished I wouldn't have because I found him making out with Vicki Donovan.

I turned and walked the other way, and bumped into a new guy.

"My bad." I said as I looked at him.

He had blue eyes and black hair, and he was in all black.

Before he could say anything, Jeremy came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

We walked off and I tried not to scream.

"Babe, is something wrong?" Jeremy asked as we walked to my locker.

"I don't know. You tell me." I said as I shut my locker, and headed to class.

Jeremy stood there till the bell rung to start class.

The day went by pretty fast, and on my way home Jeremy kept texting me, and asking me why I was mad at him.

I texted back and told him that I saw him making out with Vicki, and if it happened again, then she could have him because I would leave him.

That night, I went to the Grill with Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Stefan, who I found out, was the new guy that Elena was staring at when he came out of the office at school.

Stefan seemed pretty cool, but his attitude changed when the same guy that I bumped into, came over to us.

"Pleasure seeing you here, brother." the guy said as he looked at Stefan.

"What do you want, Damon?" Stefan growled as he looked at Damon.

"Can't I join in on the fun?" Damon asked sarcastically as he sat next to me.

I scooted closer to Jeremy, and Damon just smirked.

"I never caught your name, sweetheart." Damon said as he looked at me.

"It's none of your business." I replied coldly as everyone else laughed except Damon.

After what seemed like forever, we left the Grill, and I left with Elena and Jeremy because I was staying with them.

That night, I woke up from a nightmare, and couldn't go back to sleep, so I went into Jeremy's room, only to find Vicki leaving out the window.

"Really? Did you really just cheat on me again?" I whispered harshly as Jeremy looked at me.

"It wasn't like that." Jeremy said trying to defend himself.

"Whatever Jer. I'm done with this." I said as tears ran down my face, and I walked back into Elena's room, only to find her awake.

"You ok?" she asked as she looked at me.

I shook my head no, and she hugged me, and glared at Jeremy over my shoulder.

We stayed like that for a while, then we decided to go to sleep because we had school, and I could tell Bonnie that I should've listened to her.


	3. Getting Back Together Mistake? Real?

The next morning Elena and I walked into school, and met Bonnie at our lockers. She noticed that my eyes looked red and puffy.

"You ok, Ry?" Bonnie asked as we headed to class.

"Yeah Bonnie, but I should've listened to you." I said as we sat down.

She knew what I meant and hugged me as Stefan came through the classroom door.

The rest of school was pretty boring, and Jeremy kept trying to talk to me, but I just ignored him.

That night, Tyler Lockwood threw a party, and Bonnie, Elena, and I walked in and I told myself that I wouldn't worry about Jeremy or Vicki and that I would have fun.

The party was amazing, and when I got ready to leave, I ran into Damon.

"We meet again." Damon said as he looked down at me.

"Guess we do. What? You stalking me now, Salvatore?" I asked as I headed to my car.

Damon just followed me and when I tried to get in, he blocked my door.

"Really? Do you want me to get mad?" I asked as I tried to keep my powers from coming to the surface.

"Watch…'' before Damon could finish his sentence, Stefan and Elena came up to us.

"Leave her alone Damon." Stefan said as Damon backed away from my car door.

Elena kissed Stefan on the cheek and rode with me, after she got Jeremy, back to their house.

"You sure you'll be ok, Ryleigh?" Elena asked as I walked them to their door.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Elena. I'm goin home and going to bed." I said as I hugged her tight.

I watched them walk into the house, got in my car, and left.

When I got home, I went to my room, and after I changed, I felt like someone was there, so I used some of my power, and dropped whatever was in my room.

"So… you're a damn witch." Damon grunted as I kept him on the ground in pain.

"And you're a damn vampire." I said as I finally let Damon off the floor.

I watched his every move, just in case he decided to rip my throat out.

"What are doing here?" I asked as I sat on my bed.

Damon looked at me and didn't say a word, then turned around and jumped out my window.

'That was weird and unnatural.' I thought as I got ready for bed.

The next day at school, I told Bonnie and Elena what happened.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Elena asked as she looked at me with a worried look.

"Nope, but I did hurt him." I laughed as we headed to class.

At lunch, Jeremy sat next to me, but I ignored him

"Why won't you talk to me?" Jeremy asked as he tried to get me to look at him.

"You know why Jer. You cheated on me with Vicki." I said as I tried not to let tears fall down my face.

"Ry, it wasn't like that. She came in through my window, and yes I'll admit I wanted to sleep with her, but I didn't. She came onto me and I pushed her off. You just happened to walk in at the moment she was leaving." Jeremy explained as he scooted closer to me.

I looked at him and let all my emotions out. Now normally I wouldn't show my weakness, but my heart was broken and I didn't know what else to do.

Jeremy hugged me and I guess you could say that we got back together, but the stipulation was that if he cheated again, then that was it because I wasn't going to waste my time on a cheater. I know most people would say that I was stupid for giving him another chance, but I'm not like most people.

Jer walked me to class, but we ran into Damon before we got back inside the school.

"Are you just looking for a fight?" I asked as I glared up at Damon.

"Like I'm scared of a little girl." Damon laughed.

I told Jeremy to go ahead and wait for me inside, he listened and left me and Damon alone.

"Look, I can kill you at any time so you better watch your mouth." Damon threatened as he looked down at me.

"I'm not scared of you because unless you want to hit the ground again, then back off, and I have vervain in my system." I said as I got ready to leave, but before I got far, Damon grabbed my wrist.

I dropped him, again, and left before anyone saw me.

"What did he want?" Jeremy asked as we met back up.

"Nothing just trying to mess with me." I reassured him as he walked me to class.

The rest of the week was good because Damon didn't try to mess with again.

**A/N:** Sorry if this is short. I'm having writers block and I don't know where I want this story to go. If you have any ideas, please don't be shy to message me and let me know. 


	4. Party

The next couple of days were interesting because Jeremy was still flirting with Vicki, and I was throwing a party. Jeremy kept telling me that he wasn't flirting with her, but I didn't believe him for one second.

Friday came and I was super excited, and Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline, who I became friends with for some reason, came over to help set up.

"Who's all coming tonight?" Caroline asked as we got ready.

"I have no clue." I said as I applied my make-up.

People started coming in, and we were having fun till Vicki decided that she would grind on Jeremy. He didn't seem to mind it, but when I walked over, the room grew quite, and Elena and Bonnie came with me to keep me from doing something I might regret.

"What the hell?" I asked as I looked at them.

"Ryleigh, it's not what you think." Jeremy said as he stepped closer to me.

"Yes it is. Really? And at my party." I said as I held back tears.

"Jer, I think you should leave, and Vicki, you should too." Elena said as I turned on my heels and ran to the bathroom.

"I can't believe I actually thought he would change." I said as I tried to fix my make-up, but gave up and let Elena fix it.

"Forget him and just have fun." Bonnie said as Elena and Caroline nodded.

I smiled and went to enjoy my party.

After the party, Elena, Bonnie, and I cleaned up, and we decided to have a sleep over.

We talked about everything under the sun, and it felt good not to think about Jeremy or Vicki for once.

The next day at school, I told Jeremy off and dumped him.

I met up with Elena and Stefan and Elena was proud that I didn't take it anymore.

"Feel better?" Stefan asked as we walked to class.

"Actually, yes I do feel better and thanks for being concerned." I said with a smile.

Stefan smiled back, and the rest of the day was fun.

I went to the Grill with Elena and Stefan, and for some weird reason, we ran into Damon.

"Hello Elena." Damon said as he walked up to us, while we were playing pool.

"Damon." Stefan growled.

"Now, now, little brother, I'm just here to talk to Ryleigh." Damon said as he walked over to me.

"Sorry, but I don't talk to strangers." I replied as Elena tried not to laugh.

Damon growled and left.

"Nice." was all Elena said as she high-fived me.

We laughed, finished our game, and left.

When I got home, I noticed that my door was jarred.

I grabbed my little gun in my purse, which carries wooden bullets, and slowly entered my house.

Nothing seemed to be missing, but then I heard noise coming from my room.

I made my way to my room, and I noticed someone looking for something.

I cocked my gun and was ready to shoot, when someone grabbed me from behind.

"I'm not going to hurt you, unless you want me to." Damon whispered in my ear as he held his tight grip on me.

"Why should I trust you?" I asked with a shaky breath, and to be honest I was starting to get scared because he could kill me, and no one would know, even if I am a witch.

"Because I haven't killed you yet." Damon said as he slowly started to loosen his grip on me.

"Fine, but why are you in my house?" I asked as he fully let me go.

"I'm getting to know you better." Damon replied coolly as I looked at him funny.

I sat on my bed and watched him closely.

"How long have you known that I was a vampire?" Damon asked as I looked at him shocked that he asked that question.

"Since the day I bumped into you." I said truthfully.

"How could you tell?" Damon asked as he sat on my bed.

"I honestly couldn't tell you even if I knew. I guess it has to do with me being a witch." I replied.

"You seem powerful like Emily." Damon mumbled under his breath thinking I wouldn't hear him.

"I am powerful like her." I said as he looked at me shocked.

"What?" I asked as I looked at him.

Damon said nothing, but got up and told me to be quiet because someone else was in the house.

I stayed quiet and listened to the voices.

"What exactly are we looking for?" a girl's voice asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you? We're here to get the girl." a male's voice answered angrily.

"Calm down Dillon, no need to get angry." the girl's voice replied.

"Just keep looking, Aurora, and don't forget that there's a vampire somewhere in here." Dillon said as they carefully made their way upstairs.

"I know and I'm ready." Aurora stated as she got her gun with wooden bullets ready.

Damon grabbed me, jumped out the window, and ran toward the boarding house, known as his house.

"Ryleigh, what are you doing here?" Elena asked as she looked at me confused.

Before I could answer, Stefan asked, "Damon, what did you do?"

"He didn't do anything, and I'm here because some people are after me and thanks to Damon, they don't know that I'm not there." I said before Damon could answer Stefan's question.

We sat down and talked about what was going on, and Stefan was holding something in, and I knew that he wanted to tell Elena.

"Stefan, may I speak with you in the kitchen?" I asked as I got up.

Stefan nodded and joined me in the kitchen.

"Why are you holding back your secret?" I asked concerned.

"I don't want to lose her and I don't know how she'll react." Stefan replied as he looked at the ground.

"I know how you feel, but you need to tell her. Bonnie and I have already told her our secret and she's cool with it." I said with a smile.

Stefan nodded and when we went back into the living room, Stefan pulled Elena outside and shoed her what he was.

I guess she didn't take it too well because Stefan came back in heartbroken, and I told him that I would help him fix it.

Stefan took me to Elena's house, and when I knocked, Jeremy answered the door.

He let me in and I made my way to Elena's room.

I talked to her about the situation, and she finally realized that she didn't care because she loved him.

I smiled at that and went to go get us something to drink since I was staying over just to be safe.

I was on my way back to Elena's room, when Jeremy wanted to talk.

I gave Elena our drinks and went to see what he wanted so I could enjoy my night.

Jeremy locked his door and told me that I wasn't leaving till I heard him out.

"Why should I?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Because you still love me." Jeremy said as he pulled me onto his bed.

He leaned over and kissed me.

I kissed back and we ended up making out.

I pulled away and looked at him.

"Why did you do that?" I asked as I stared into his eyes.

"Because I love you." was all he said before he kissed me again.

"Jer, open this door and let Ryleigh out." Elena said as she pounded on his door.

"It's ok Elena; just give us a couple more minutes, please." I said back.

"Ok, but I'll be back." Elena said as she made her way back to her room.

Jeremy looked at me, smiled, and kissed me again.

I kissed back and we made out again.

After that I got up and went back to Elena's room.

She didn't push the topic and we had fun talking and doing other girl stuff.

We finally fell asleep, and I had to get something else to drink because my throat was dry.

As I was coming back up, I checked in on Jeremy, like Elena would, and noticed that he was gone.

I put my glass down on his desk and before I could move, arms went around my waist.

"Now why would you be in here?" Jeremy whispered in my ear.

"Just doing what Elena would do." I replied.

He turned me around and kissed me.

After we broke apart, I said, "You need to stop that because we're not together."

"We can be together." Jeremy said as I headed out the door.

"Not this time Jer. I can't go through it again." I said as I shut his door and went to bed.


	5. New Relationship? Or Life or Death?

The next day, Elena and I hung out and we talked. She knew that I was still upset at her brother, but she told me not to put much thought into anything. I listened to her, and we just had fun hanging out together.

"What are you two up to?" a voice asked.

"Just walking Tyler." I replied and looked to my left to see him walking with us.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Tyler asked as he looked from me to Elena.

Elena nodded and went on ahead, but not too far.

"You ok?" Tyler asked trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah. I just wish that he would change." I replied as I looked at him.

"Don't think that's going to happen." Tyler said with a slight laugh in his voice.

I noticed and smiled.

He smiled back and we just talked about random stuff, then he asked me on a date, and I said yes.

We went our separate ways and Elena was happy and said that she would help me with my outfit.

We went back to her house to find Damon and Stefan waiting on us.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" I asked as Elena greeted Stefan with a kiss.

Stefan filled us in that there was a new vampire in town, and that we should be careful.

"That means you gals have to stay inside." Damon said with a smirk.

"I don't think so because I have a date thank you very much." I replied with a smirk of my own.

"Ryleigh, do you think that is a good idea?" Stefan asked concerned.

I nodded my head and Stefan just sighed.

"Sorry sweetie, but you're not going." Damon said as he looked at me.

"You can't control me." I fought back.

Damon got up and went to grab my wrist, but I dropped him to his knees.

"Remember I can drop you whenever and wherever. Don't cross me." I growled as I walked out the door.

"Thanks Damon." Elena said as she ran after me.

Stefan and Damon argued and left before we got back.

"Are you sure this looks good?" I asked as I looked at myself in the mirror.

"You look great." Elena replied as she smiled.

"She's right, you do look great." Stefan said from the doorway, which made Elena and I jump.

He chuckled, walked in, kissed Elena, then walked over and gave me a hug.

We talked till Tyler showed up.

We had fun and Tyler walked me to Elena's house door.

"Tonight was fun." I said with a smile.

"It sure was." Tyler smiled back.

Tyler kissed my cheek before he went back to his car.

He waited till I got inside before he drove off.

"Why would you go out with him?" Jeremy asked from behind me.

I jumped and looked at him.

"You don't control me, so I can date whoever." I replied as I headed upstairs to Elena's room.

We talked about the date, and she rode with me and Stefan as he drove me home.

Stefan waited till I got in the house before he drove off.

"Really Damon? I know you're there, so come out." I said as I turned around and faced Damon.

He just followed me up to my room without a word.

"Why are you in my house?" I asked as I went into my bathroom to change.

"Why else?" Damon replied as he watched me come out of my bathroom.

"You don't have to protect me." I said as I sat on my bed.

Damon just looked at me, and his face turned sour because my bedroom door busted in.

I got up and Damon stood in front of me.

"Look what I found, Aurora." Dillon said as he stood at my door with a smirk on his face.

"Nice. A vampire and a witch all in one." Aurora laughed as she and Dillon walked into my room.

"Get the hell out of my house." I growled as I clenched my fists.

"Sorry sugar, but we're not leaving without you." Dillon said as his smirk grew.

Damon ran and grabbed Aurora by her throat, but Dillon was faster and shot him with a wooden bullet.

Damon hit the floor as Dillon shot more bullets in him.

I threw Dillon and Aurora back with my power.

I levitated Damon over to me and placed him on the floor behind me.

"Why are you so protective of a vampire?" Aurora asked as she looked at me.

"Yeah. He can kill you and not think twice about it." Dillon added.

I didn't answer, but fought them off.

Aurora tried to shoot me, but the bullet just grazed my arm.

"You'll pay for that bitch." I growled as I threw her into a wall.

I threw her hard enough that she made a dent in the wall.

While Dillon went to check on Aurora, I took that opportunity to flash Damon out of there.

"Stefan!" I yelled as I dragged Damon through the doors of their house.

"What happened?" Stefan asked as he helped me carry Damon to his room.

"Two assholes showed up at my house trying to kidnap me, and Damon got shot with wooden bullets." I said as we stood and watched Damon heal himself.

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked as he noticed that I was bleeding.

"Yeah. The bullet just grazed me." I replied as he helped me get cleaned up.

Stefan went back downstairs and I went back in Damon's room.

"How ya feeling?" I asked as I saw him sitting up on his bed.

"Better." was all Damon said because he had me pushed against the wall.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I looked up at him.

Damon leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Something I know you want me to do."

Before I could reply, Damon moved his lips from my ear to my lips and kissed me.

I was shocked, but gladly kissed back.

Who was I kidding? Damon was sexy as hell. Wait! Did I just admit that I was attracted to him? What's going on with me?


	6. Confused Emotions

I pushed Damon away and ran down the stairs.

"Are you ok, Ry?" Elena asked as her and Stefan stood up from the couch.

"Yeah, but since I can't go home, do you mind if I stay at your house?" I asked as I tried to calm my breathing.

Elena nodded her head and Stefan drove us home.

*Stefan's POV*

As I drove home, I wondered what Damon did to Ryleigh to spook her.

"What did you do to Ryleigh?" I asked as soon as I walked through the door.

"That my dear brother is none of your business." Damon replied with a smirk.

I was about to say something else, but my phone rung.

"Hello." I answered.

"Stefan, she said that Damon kissed her. She's really spooked." Elena said from the other end.

"Don't worry Elena, I'll handle him." I replied before I hung up and turned to see Damon with a drink in his hand.

"Why in the hell would you kiss her?" I asked Damon as he took a sip of his drink.

Damon didn't answer, but I walked off to my room trying to figure out why he would do that.

Maybe she'll be fine after this, and I feel sorry for Damon when she comes back over here.

*Ryleigh's POV*

I cried myself to sleep because I couldn't believe that I let myself be weak in front of a freaking vampire.

The next morning I woke up, got dressed, and went to the kitchen to fix me some breakfast.

"Morning Ry." Elena said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Lena." I replied as we sat down at the table.

We chatted for a while till there was a knock at the door.

Elena went to answer it, and she walked back in the kitchen with Stefan on her heels.

We talked about everything, and Stefan told me not to worry about it.

"He only did that to get inside your head." Stefan explained as we went for a walk.

"I know that and I'm still confused on why I kissed back." I replied as I looked at the ground.

"He wants you to feel something for him, so that way it hurts you more when he either leaves or kills you." Elena said as she came to my side and wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

I nodded my head and we continued to walk and talk till it was getting dark.

We went to the boarding house to hang out, and I wasn't going to let Damon inside my head, again.

"Why hello Elena, Ryleigh." Damon said as he came down the steps while we were coming in.

"Damon." Elena growled as we walked into the living room.

Damon tried to put his arm around my shoulder, but I just shrugged it off and sat between Elena and Stefan.

"I'm hurt Ryleigh." Damon said while he put his hand over his heart.

"Good." I replied which caused Elena and Stefan to snicker.

"What's wrong, Ryleigh?" Damon asked trying to be sincere.

"You know damn well why Salvatore." I growled as I clenched my fist.

Damon just laughed and walked away.

"He got lucky this time." I said as I calmed myself down.

"It's ok Ryleigh. He's doing that just to piss you off." Stefan said as he hugged me.

"I know and he's getting what he wants except me." I replied as I knew that Damon heard every word we said.

Elena and I both decided to stay and we had fun because they kept my mind off of Damon till he walked into Stefan's room.

"What now Damon?" Stefan asked as he looked at him.

"Just checking on my favorite people." Damon replied as he leaned on the door frame.

Before I could say a word, I looked at Damon and fell over, out cold.

Elena glanced over, noticed me, and told Stefan.

They took me to the hospital, where they waited to hear the results.


	7. Katherine, Anna, and the Tomb

_The year was 1996 and a mother was rocking her little girl asleep._

"_Mommy, are you sure the nightmares will stop?" little 5 year old Ryleigh asked her mother as her mother layed her back in her bed._

"_I'm positive sweetheart. Now get some sleep. I love you." Ryleigh's mother replied as she turned off the lights, and headed for the door._

"_I love you too, mommy." little Ryleigh replied as she closed her eyes._

_A few hours later Ryleigh woke up to the sound of screaming._

_Ryleigh jumped out of her bed and ran out door and downstairs to her parents, who were lying on the floor dead._

"_MOMMY! DADDY!" Ryleigh yelled as she ran over to her parents' bodies. _

_Before she could get to them, a woman picked her up and ran out of the house and kept running._

"_Let me go! I want my mommy and daddy!" Ryleigh screamed as she trashed against the woman._

_When the woman finally stopped running, Ryleigh was already asleep._

_The woman placed Ryleigh on a bed and went to go get food._

_Ryleigh woke up to some voices talkin, but acted like she was still asleep so she could listen to their conversation._

"_What do I do with her Emily?" one of the women asked._

"_I don't know Katherine. Why did you take her?" the woman called Emily asked the other woman called Katherine._

"_I felt drawn to her. I can't explain it." Katherine replied as she looked at Ryleigh._

"_You care for her." Emily said as she smiled at Katherine._

"_I guess I do, but I don't want her involved in this life." Katherine said as she looked back at Emily._

"_Then I'll take her to a nice family, and let them raise her so she won't be involved." Emily stated as she looked back at Katherine waiting on her response._

_Katherine just nodded, picked up Ryleigh, handed her to Emily, and ran off._

"_You'll be with a nice family, and you won't remember any of this when you're older." Emily whispered to Ryleigh as she walked out of the house and into the night._

I woke up in the hospital and noticed that Elena and Stefan were by my side.

"How are you feeling?" Stefan asked as he noticed that I was awake.

"Ok, I guess. What happened?" I asked as I looked between him and Elena.

"You fainted." Elena replied as she looked upset.

Before I could say anything, the doctor came in and told us that he couldn't find anything wrong with me, and he let me go.

Stefan drove us back to the boarding house, and when we walked in, Damon came out of the den.

"I see that you're still alive." Damon said with a smirk on his face.

"I see that you're still an ass." I replied with a smirk of my own.

Stefan, Elena, and I walked up to Stefan's room and talked about what could've happened.

We talked for a while and when it got late, Stefan drove us to Elena's house.

I stayed with her and we continued to talk about what happened.

"I think it might have to do with my powers." I stated as we were getting ready for bed.

"Maybe, but I'm just glad that you're ok." Elena said as she hugged me.

"Same here, Lena." I replied as I hugged her back.

We went back to bed, and got up the next morning like nothing ever happened.

I was in the kitchen fixing some breakfast, when Elena and Jeremy came down, but Elena had a look on her face.

"What's wrong Lena?" I asked as I walked past Jeremy up to her.

"Stefan called and said that he needed to talk to us." Elena said as she looked at me.

"Ok, I wonder what now." I replied as Elena nodded her head.

We ate breakfast before we left.

When we got to the boarding house, Stefan met us at the door.

"Damon's looking for a way into the tomb." Stefan told us as we sat in his room.

"Wait. What tomb?" I asked confused.

Elena then explained to me that while I was out, Bonnie fell in some kind of hole and there was a tomb in the hole. She also told me that Damon was also looking for some girl that looked like Elena called Katherine.

"Did you just say her name was Katherine?" I asked Elena just to make sure that I heard her right.

"Yeah, why?" Elena asked as she looked at me funny.

"While I was out, I had a flashback to when I was about 6, and there was a woman called Katherine and another woman called Emily in my flashback." I replied as I remembered the flashback.

Stefan gave me a look and asked, "What happened in your flashback?"

"Well my real mom was rocking me back to sleep because I had a nightmare, and I guess I was asleep a few hours because I woke up to the sound of screaming. So I ran downstairs to see what was happening and saw both my parents lying on the floor dead. I went to run to them, but a woman stopped me. That woman was Katherine, and she took me to some house and she talked to Emily about what she should do about me. Emily asked if Katherine cared about me and Katherine said she guessed she did, but she didn't want me involved in this life, so Emily took me to my foster parents, and that's it." I replied as I told them what happened so long ago.

Elena just hugged me and so did Stefan.

"It's ok guys. I'm fine, but I'm confused on why she felt drawn to me." I said as they let go.

"We'll figure that out later, but right now, let's go to the Grill and have fun." Elena said as Stefan agreed.

I agreed as well, and we left to go have fun.

When we got our food, I noticed Jeremy talking some girl.

"Hey Lena, who's that girl?" I asked as I nudged Elena.

"Jeremy said that her name was Anna." Elena replied as I looked back at Jeremy.

I nodded my head, and noticed that Damon must've followed us because he was sitting at the bar.

After a while of being at the Grill, I decided that I needed to go walk, and Stefan told me to make sure to call them if something happened. I agreed and left.

I didn't notice that I was being followed till someone yelled my name.

I turned around and saw Jeremy standing there.

"Yes Jer, what do you need?" I asked as I looked at him.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Jeremy asked as he looked back at me.

"So I can clear my head. Why aren't you with your new friend?" I asked as I watched him blush.

"I wanted to check on you." he replied with a small smile.

"That's sweet, but I'll be fine, plus Damon's following me as well, so go back to your friend." I said as I started to walk again.

I walked back to my house and decided that I needed to clean up the place.

"How did you know that I was following you?" Damon asked as he walked into my house right behind me.

I didn't answer him, but headed up to my room to fix the damage that those stupid hunters did.

I was shocked that Damon helped me clean up, and after everything was back in its place, we sat on my bed.

"Why are you here Damon?" I asked as I looked at him.

"You know how to get into the tomb, and I want in." Damon replied as he looked back at me.

I laughed in his face.

"Do you really think that I would help you?" I asked as I calmed myself down.

Damon didn't say anything, but pinned me to the wall by my throat.

"Unless you want me drain everyone you love then you'll help me get into the tomb." Damon threatened as his face contorted so I could veins around his eyes and his fangs.

"Go ahead, kill me. What will that prove?" I replied as I looked at him.

Damon let go and left right as Elena and Stefan came into my room.

I told them what happened and they just hugged me.

I went back to Elena's and that night I almost screamed when I went to the bathroom because I saw Anna coming out.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." she said as she looked at me.

"It's ok. I'm Ryleigh by the way." I said being nice.

"I'm Anna." she replied as we shook hands.

She moved so I could go into the bathroom, and then I went back to bed.

'Something's off about Anna, but I'll talk to Stefan about it tomorrow.' I thought to myself as I went back to sleep.


	8. Going Off and Getting Kidnapped

I woke up the next morning and noticed that I was alone.

I walked down to the kitchen and saw that Jeremy was sitting at the table typing away on his laptop.

"Where is everybody?" I asked as I startled him.

"No clue." Jeremy said shortly.

I grabbed me a bottle of water, went back upstairs, changed clothes, and left.

I drove around town till something or someone jumped out into the middle of the road.

I slammed on my breaks, looked at the person, and noticed that it was Tyler.

"Damn it Tyler! You gave me a heart attack!" I yelled as I got out of my car.

Tyler just looked at me before he replied, "Sorry Ryleigh."

"What are you doing out here?" Tyler asked as he tried to calm his breathing.

"Just driving around to clear my head." I replied as I leaned against my car.

Tyler didn't say anything, but walked over and leant against my car next to me.

"Why does everything in my life seem to go wrong?" I asked softly as I looked at the ground.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked as he looked over at me.

"My family ditched me and moved away. My so called boyfriend cheated on me and lied about it. This guy kisses me and then threatens me. Then I have a flashback where I see that my so called family isn't my real family and that my real family is dead. What the hell did I do to deserve this?" I asked as I looked at Tyler.

Tyler didn't say anything, but hugged me.

I hugged him back, and thought that maybe my life wasn't so screwed up.

Tyler released me and we made plans to meet up later at the Grill.

I drove back to Elena's house happy, but that didn't last long because Elena didn't look happy when she let me in.

"What did I do now?" I asked as we walked into the kitchen.

"Where were you?" Elena questioned as she looked at me.

"Oh no! I'm not going to sit here and let you yell at me for nothing. I don't know what happened earlier Elena, but I know that when I got up, you weren't here. So I'm leaving and you can call me when you cool off." I replied as I walked out of the house, got in my car, and drove home.

I went straight to my room and changed to hang out with Tyler.

When I walked into the Grill, I noticed that Elena, Caroline, Stefan, and Bonnie were all sitting at a table, and I noticed that Tyler was playing pool with Jeremy and Anna.

I walked over to the pool table and greeted the three.

"Wanna play?" Tyler asked as Jeremy racked the balls.

"Sure as long as Anna plays." I replied as I smiled at Anna.

"Sure." Anna replied with a smile.

We played for a while and Tyler and I beat Jeremy and Anna 2 games to 1.

Tyler and I left, but Jeremy followed us out.

"What are you doing Jeremy?" I asked as we all stood by my car.

"I'm just checking on you." Jeremy replied as he gave me a slight smile.

"She doesn't need you Gilbert, so go back to your little girlfriend and leave us alone." Tyler growled as Jeremy and I looked at him.

"What's your problem Tyler? I can do whatever because I dated her before you and I know for a fact that she wouldn't dare date you." Jeremy said as he stood toe to toe with Tyler.

"Both of you clam down or I'll kick your asses." I said as I got in between them.

Tyler turned around and walked off, but I knew I would see him later.

"What the hell is your problem!" I yelled at Jeremy as I faced him.

Jeremy was about to reply, but I cut him off.

"Why do you have to fuck everything up? You cheated on me, and now you expect me to sit around and not date anyone!" I yelled as I slapped him.

Jeremy looked at me stunned, but I just got in my car and drove home.

When I got home, I went to my room and took a shower.

While I was taking a shower, I started to sing Impossible by Shontelle.

I remember years ago

Someone told me I should take

Caution when it comes to love

I did, I did

And you were strong and I was not

My illusion, my mistake

I was careless, I forgot

I did

And now when all is done

There is nothing to say

You have gone and so effortlessly

You have won

You can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now

Shout it from the roof tops

Write it on the sky line

All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy

And my heart is broken

All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Falling out of love is hard

Falling for betrayal is worst

Broken trust and broken hearts

I know, I know

Thinking all you need is there

Building faith on love and words

Empty promises will wear

I know, I know

And now when all is gone

There is nothing to say

And if you're done with embarrassing me

On your own you can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now

Shout it from the roof tops

Write it on the sky line

All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy

And my heart is broken

All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible!

Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)

I remember years ago

Someone told me I should take

Caution when it comes to love

I did

Tell them all I know now

Shout it from the roof tops

Write it on the sky line

All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy

And my heart is broken

All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

I remember years ago

Someone told me I should take

Caution when it comes to love

I did...

As I was singing, I didn't know that the 2 hunters that were after me, Aurora and Dillon, were in my room getting ready for an attack.

When I got out of the shower, I put on my shorts and tank top, and threw my dirty clothes in the basket and left my room.

"What the hell?" I asked as I looked at Aurora and Dillon.

"Surprise. Surprise." Dillon said as he smirked at me.

"You have an amazing voice." Aurora said with a somewhat of a smile.

"Uhhhh. Thanks, I think, but what do you guys want now." I replied as I got ready for a fight just in case.

They didn't say anything back as they just went ahead and attacked me.

I fought them off as much as I could till Dillon grabbed me from behind and forced me to the ground.

"You're strong, but you're still just a girl." Dillon said in my ear as he pulled me up by my hair.

"Yeah, and you're still just a boy." I replied as I tried to kick him in the balls, but ended up being tazed.

Dillon and Aurora laughed as they dragged me to their car, threw me in the back, and drove off to God knows where.

'What the hell did I get myself into?' I asked myself as Dillon drove us to some rundown apartment complex.

When the car stopped, I prayed that somehow, someway, someone would come help me.

Dillon and Aurora got out of the car, and Dillon opened the back door, grabbed me, and dragged me out of the car and into some room in the complex.

"What do we do now?" Aurora asked as Dillon threw me on one of the beds.

"We wait for our orders." Dillon replied as he sat on the bed that I was on.

'If he touches me, I swear to God that'll be the last thing he ever does.' I thought to myself as I glanced at Dillon.

Aurora left the room, and I suddenly felt scared out of my mind.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I won't hurt you. Much." Dillon said with a smirk as he looked me over.


	9. Date? Or just a one time thing?

Dillon smirked as he saw me shiver from his look. I knew what he was thinking and I also knew that I could take him.

Dillon attacked me and pinned me down, while saying, "You're going to enjoy this."

I fought hard against him and got the upper hand when he moved one of his hands down to my pants, trying to take them off. I knocked him hard on the floor and bolted out the door.

I didn't look back as I ran all the way to the Grill and right into Aurora. Tyler came out not too far behind her and I took that chance to run to him.

"Ryleigh! Are you ok?" Tyler asked as I tried to catch my breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I breathed out, but I knew that I would tell the others later.

Tyler wrapped his arm around my shoulders and led me to his car. He drove me home and was about to leave, when I stopped him.

"Why did they attack you?" Tyler asked as he sat on my bed, after I told him everything, while I changed clothes.

"To be honest, I have no idea." I replied as I sat next to Tyler.

I stretched out on my bed, but didn't stay like that for long because Damon came through my window and pinned Tyler to the wall by his throat, while Elena and Stefan came through the front door.

"Damon! Let him go!" I yelled as I tried to pull Damon off of Tyler.

"Why? So he can attack you again!" Damon growled as he tightened his grip on Tyler, who gasped.

"He didn't attack me. Those damn hunters did. When I escaped, I ran into Tyler." I explained.

Damon didn't seem to hear me because he kept glaring at Tyler.

It took Stefan just to get Damon off of Tyler and I wouldn't leave Tyler's side.

Damon left after that, but Stefan and Elena stayed.

"You ok Tyler?" Stefan asked as they joined us on my bed.

"Yeah and thanks." Tyler replied as he looked at Stefan.

"You're welcome, besides, what are friends for." Stefan said as he smiled.

Elena and I shook our heads and we all just talked till Elena and Stefan left to go have their date night.

"You sure you're ok, Ty?" I asked as I sat next to Tyler.

"Yeah Ry, I'm fine." Tyler replied.

Tyler and I stretched out on my bed and talked till it got really late, then Tyler left, but promised that we would hang out tomorrow. I was really happy that he was ok because I don't know what I would have done if Stefan wouldn't have been here.

"Glad he's gone." Damon said as I walked back into my room.

"Why? Would you have attacked him again? He didn't hurt me, Damon. Those hunters did. They came into my house, waited on me to get out of the shower, attacked me, and took me to some run-down apartment complex. Then one of them thought that he could rape me, but I fought him off, ran out of the room, and ran all the way to the Grill, where I ran into Tyler." I explained to Damon.

Damon didn't say a word and just looked at me.

We stayed silent for a while till Damon jumped out my window.

I went to sleep and woke up the next morning with a smile because I knew that I would see Tyler. I know I probably sound pathetic, but I've grown to have feelings for Tyler.

I got dressed and headed out the only to run into Elena.

"Hey Lena, what's up?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Hey Ry. I was wondering if you wanted to hang with Bonnie, Caroline, and I today and have a girl's day out." Elena replied with a smile.

"I don't know Lena. I'm meeting Tyler and I don't know how long I'll be." I said as we headed to my car.

"Oh. Ok, but you can call me when you're done if you still want to hang with us." Elena said as we stood by my car.

"Sure. I'll be sure to call you. We need to hang out more anyway." I said back with a smile.

Elena smiled back and headed to her car.

I got in mine and drove to the Grill to meet Tyler. I don't know why, but I had this feeling that something was off.

"Hey Tyler. Hey Matt." I said as I walked up to him and Matt.

"Hey Ryleigh." Tyler and Matt said at the same time.

I watched them play pool, and laughed when Matt beat Tyler. Matt high-fived me, and I gave Tyler a hug.

After that, Matt, Tyler, and I left, but I told Matt that we all should hang out sometime and he agreed.

Tyler followed me to my house because he wanted to drive me around, and I didn't mind that at all.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked Tyler as we were driving down some old dirt road.

"You'll see." Tyler said with a grin.

"You're so mean." I laughed as I sat back in the seat.

Tyler laughed at me, since I had my pouty face on.

"Don't pout, Ryleigh. You'll love this surprise, trust me." Tyler said as he turned another corner, I think.

"Fine. I trust you." I huffed as I crossed my arms.

Tyler laughed again before reaching over and grabbing my hand.

I was shocked by his movement, but didn't reject it. I held his hand till we got to the big surprise.

When I looked out the window, I saw that we were at the lake.

"This place is beautiful." I said as I looked back at Tyler.

"I'm glad you like it. I thought that we could spend the whole day out here, just you and me." Tyler said with a smirk.

"I'm glad you thought of that." I replied with a smirk of my own.

We got out and headed to one of the trees that had a picnic basket under it. I smiled as we sat down and ate.

After we were done eating, we stretched out under the tree and waited till our food digested so we could go jump in the lake.

A few minutes later, Tyler and I were in our undergarments, and in the lake splashing each other. We had so much fun that at the moment, we were sitting under the tree watching the sun set.

"Today was fun. We should do this more often." I said as I looked back at Tyler, who was holding me from behind.

Tyler didn't say anything, but leaned down and kissed me. I was shocked for a moment, but kissed back. We made out for a few minutes before Tyler layed me back on the blanket.

I didn't object till Tyler's hands started to roam my body.

"Wait. If we're going to fuck then we're not doing it here. I'm not doing it in the middle of the woods, and I don't plan on waking up in the morning freezing." I said as I tried to catch my breath.

"Then let's go to my place." Tyler replied before we got up, gathered everything up, and headed to his car.

It didn't take us long to get to Tyler's house, but when we were heading inside, we ran into Mrs. Lockwood.

"Did you guys have fun?" Mrs. Lockwood asked with a smile.

"Yes we did mom, but now we need to shower before we go out to dinner." Tyler replied while pulling me upstairs. You're probably thinking, 'What the hell?', and I would be too if I wasn't about to sleep with the hottest guy in school.

When we got to Tyler's room, Tyler pushed me against the wall and kissed me. I kissed back and let Tyler lead me to his bed. You can see where this is going, so I'll spare you the details.

When we were finished, my head was on Tyler's chest, and I was curled against him.

"You ok? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Tyler asked as he looked down at me.

"I'm fine and no, you didn't hurt me at all." I replied with a smile.

Tyler smiled back before leaning down and kissing me softly.

"Good." was all Tyler said back before his door was swung open, and Damon and Sheriff Forbes walked in. I covered myself and hid my face in Tyler's neck.

"Ryleigh, I need you to get dressed and come with me." Sheriff Forbes said.

I did as she said and she drove Damon and I back to my house. I ignored Damon the whole time.

"Mind if I ask why you picked me up?" I asked Sheriff Forbes.

"Someone called in and said that you were kidnapped, so we went out to look for you." Sheriff Forbes replied as she walked me to my door.

"You were only doing your job, so I'm not mad. I wasn't mad at you anyway Sheriff. Thanks for looking out for me." I said back as I hugged her.

Sheriff Forbes hugged me back before she went back to her car and left. I unlocked my door and went inside, only to have Damon follow me.

"I know it was you that called, but I don't understand why though. Elena knew that I was with Tyler, so why call the police?" I questioned as I looked at Damon.

For some reason Damon didn't say anything, but threw me to the ground, grabbed a stake that he had hidden, and killing some vampire that was in my house.

"What the hell? How did he get in?" I asked as I looked at the mess on my floor.

"I don't know, but you're not staying here. Grab some clothes, you're staying with Elena." Damon said as he walked out of my house.

I went upstairs, packed some of my things, and headed out the door with Damon. We reached Elena's and I knew this wouldn't be good because Damon would probably rat me out.

Stefan answered the door and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm fine Stefan. Damon killed the vampire that got in my house." I said as I hugged him back.

Stefan took me into the living room with Elena and Jeremy, and we talked about what was happening. I thanked God that Damon didn't rat me out, but I knew that he would blackmail me.

Stefan and Damon left, so Elena and I went up to her room to talk.

"So….. How was your date with Tyler?" Elena asked as we sat on her bed.

"Perfect. And you won't believe what else happened." I replied as I tried to hide my big smile.

Elena waited for me to continue, and when I told her I slept with Tyler, she almost screamed with excitement.

"Shhhhh… I don't need the whole world to know." I said as I covered her mouth.

"He better not hurt you." Elena said with a warning tone.

"He won't, or at least I don't think he will." I said back, but I didn't even know where he and I stood at the moment.

Elena and I talked for a little while longer, and then we called it a night and went to sleep. What we didn't know was that a certain vampire was listening to our every word.


	10. Getting attacked, again

The next day I woke up to my phone ringing. I glanced at the screen, and saw that it was Tyler.

"Hey Tyler." I answered as I stepped into the hallway.

"Ryleigh! Thank God you're ok." Tyler said back.

"I'm fine Tyler. I'm at Elena's." I said and then I heard him sigh.

We talked for a few more minutes, and decided that we would hang out because neither of us were going to the 50s decade dance. I hung up and almost screamed when I turned around and ran into Jeremy.

Jeremy chuckled, but went back into his room. I went back to Elena's room, changed clothes, and went outside to wait on Tyler. Tyler picked me up and we went back to my house, so I could change into a bathing suit since we were going back to the lake.

"What happened here?" Tyler asked as he noticed my broken coffee table.

"Some asshole tried to attack me, but I took care of him." I replied with a laugh.

"I'm just glad you're ok." Tyler said as we walked up to my room.

"Yeah, me too." I said back as we entered my room.

As I was going through my drawer, Tyler came up and wrapped his arms around me. I shivered as he kissed my neck, but screamed when I saw Dillon and Aurora standing in my room, through my mirror.

"What the hell do you want?" Tyler growled as he stood in front of me.

"Move boy. We don't want to hurt you." Dillon said as he smirked.

"I'm not moving, so either you leave or I'll make you leave." Tyler growled back.

Dillon and Aurora laughed at Tyler before attacking us. We fought back and won. Dillon and Aurora ran off before Tyler and I could tie them up.

Tyler was mad, but I was happy that we were both safe. Stefan then called me and told me that some vampire attacked Elena, but she was safe, and that he was making sure that I was ok. I told him I was fine and that he needed to focus on Elena, and that I would see them tomorrow.

"Is everything ok?" Tyler asked as I hung up the phone.

"Yeah Ty. Everything's fine." I replied with a small smile.

Tyler smiled back, and we laid on my bed, with him just holding me. I couldn't stop thinking about why those damn hunters kept coming me. I know that I didn't do anything to them, so they have to be working for someone who has something against me.


	11. Can I trust you?

I woke up the next morning and noticed that Tyler was gone. I was a little upset but I knew that I would most likely see him later. I changed clothes and went to the kitchen to see if that vampire Damon killed touched anything.

I saw that he didn't touch anything so I left and went to see Elena.

"Hey Ryleigh, come on in." Elena said as she answered the door.

"Hey Elena, Stefan. How are you guys?" I asked as I leaned against the counter.

"We're good. How are you?" Stefan asked back.

"I'm fine. Those hunters attacked me again." I said as Elena and Stefan both looked at me.

"How did they get in?" Elena asked.

"I have no idea, but I'm thankful that Tyler was there, so he helped me fight them off." I answered with a smile.

"I'm glad that he was there, and I'm glad that you both are ok." Stefan said as he hugged me.

"Thanks Stefan." I said as I hugged him back.

Jeremy wandered into the room, asked what we were doing, and told us that he gave the journal to Mr. Saltzman, our history teacher. I still can't believe that he knows about vampires as well, but I'm glad that he hasn't tried anything against us, yet.

Jeremy motioned for me to follow him, so I did because honestly, I didn't really want to know what Stefan and Elena were planning.

"So…. How have you been Jer?" I asked as I sat on his bed.

"I've been good, but what about you?" Jeremy asked back as he sat next to me.

"I'm the same. Bitchy, out of it, etc." I replied with a smile.

Jeremy chuckled and I would be lying if I said that I didn't miss that sound. I can't believe that I'm about to say this, but I miss Jeremy. I know he hurt me and that I've slept with Tyler, but I can't help the way I feel. Tyler and I are not a couple, so maybe. Wait! What am I thinking? He likes Anna, not me. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Jeremy asked if I was ok.

"Yeah Jer, I'm fine just thinking." I said, which made Jeremy smile.

Jeremy shocked me when he leaned over and kissed me.

"What was that for?" I asked as we broke apart.

"I don't know. I just felt like doing that." Jeremy said with a smile, which made me want to kiss him again, which I did, and that turned into us making out. We finally broke apart, both of us smiling from ear to ear, and headed downstairs where Damon and Elena were setting up for dinner.

"Hola Elena, Damon." I said as I greeted the two.

"Hey Ryleigh." both of them said at the same time.

I laughed, went and sat on the couch with Jeremy, and watched him play video games, until Damon came over and started playing with him. I think Damon was kicking Jeremy's ass until Jeremy's phone rang because Anna was calling him. I almost fell in the floor when Jeremy said that he knew someone that was hotter than Anna, but wouldn't say who.

Elena, Damon, and Stefan stepped outside to talk about the journal until they all came back inside and Damon asked Jeremy who he showed the journal to. Jeremy was confused until Elena kept asking him, and then he told us that he told Anna about it, which made Damon come up with the idea that he should meet her, and Jeremy said that she wanted him to meet her at the Grill, so Damon thought that, that was a great idea, but I stayed behind because I didn't want to see them flirting. I hung around with Elena and Stefan while they searched through the copy of the journal that Mr. Saltzman made. I was thankful that he did that, but also curious.

I went with Elena and Stefan to dig up Stefan and Damon's father's grave, after some arguing of course. When we reached the grave, I held the light, while they started digging. It took a while, but then Stefan heard something clank. He shifted some dirt around, opened the coffin, pulled out a book, closed the coffin, placed the book on top of some dirt, and opened it, and the book turned out to be the witch's spell book that everyone has been looking for. Damon then showed up, tried to make Elena and I feel bad, but grabbed Elena, bit his wrist, and made her drink his blood while saying that he would kill her if Stefan didn't give him the book.

I couldn't believe that Damon was doing this for some chick that turned him, and I also couldn't believe that he would threaten to kill Elena just to open some tomb. I watched as Stefan tossed down the book, and waited for Elena to come to him. When she did, she and Stefan began walking away.

"I can't believe you Damon. Guess I know where your loyalty lies." I said as I turned and walked away as well. I know I probably sound like a bitch, but you have to understand that he's risking the lives of the people I love and care about. If it was you, what would you do? Risk the lives of the people you love and care about? Or move on with your life?

I went home with Elena and figured that I would stay with Jeremy because I knew that Elena and Stefan wanted some time to themselves, and I love them too much not to be a great friend. I really do love them to death, and Elena knows that I would rather die than see her, Jenna, Jeremy, Bonnie, or any of our friends and family hurt.

Jeremy wasn't in his room, so I sat on his bed and waited for him. I heard a noise come from Elena's room, so I went to check it out, but I wasn't the only one because Stefan was standing at her door, but Elena was nowhere in sight.

Stefan and I shared a look, but he knew something that I didn't.

"She took her." Stefan whispered, but that only made me more confused.

"Who Stefan? Who took Elena?" I asked.

"Anna. She took Elena." Stefan answered, and I wished that I didn't ask.

That made my blood boil. Why in the hell would Anna do this? Why would she risk exposing herself? I can't wait to get my hands on her. I guess Stefan saw how angry I was because he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm going to go look for her, but please stay here and call me if you hear anything." Stefan said as we looked at each other.

"Ok, and you do the same." I said before Stefan left. I couldn't believe that this was happening, but I guess it's to be expected. I made my way back into Jeremy's room and crashed on his bed.


	12. Opening the tomb

I woke up the next morning with my head on Jeremy's chest.

"Morning sunshine." Jeremy said as he looked down at me.

"Morning." I said back before Jeremy kissed me.

"Wait Jer. What about Anna?" I asked as I pulled away.

"What about her? She's a stalker chick. I have no feelings for her." Jeremy answered before he kissed me again. I gave in and kissed him back. I missed him so much, and I'm glad that he's not mad at me. You see, last night I told Jeremy everything. Yes, that means I told him about Tyler and I. He was mad at first, but then got over it and said that it didn't matter to him because we were each other's first. I know that, that may seem gross, but it's true.

Jeremy rolled on top of me and deepened the kiss, and then moved to my neck.

"What if someone hears?" I gasped as Jeremy hit a weak spot. He stopped, looked at me, rolled off of me, and just laid there.

"I'm happy Jer, so let's not ruin anything, ok?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Ok, but do I still get to do this?" Jeremy asked before he kissed me.

I answered his question by kissing him back. We finally broke apart and I went to get changed because Jeremy and I were going to the Grill, so I could help Jeremy with his homework. Why he wanted to do it there, I have no idea, but I didn't care as long as I got to spend time with him, then I was fine. When we got to the Grill, Tyler was playing pool and Matt was busting tables. I sat next to Jeremy and watched as the scene before me unfolded.

"Ten kegs? You know how much damage we could do? Duke's got it all hooked up." Tyler said while looking at Matt.

"Duke's a douche." Matt said while walking close to Tyler.

"Yeah, a douche with 10 kegs. AKA, my new best friend." Tyler said, which made Jeremy chuckle, which in turn made me giggle.

"What's the problem, Gilbert?" Tyler asked.

"Don't have one, Lockwood." Jeremy replied.

"Yeah, I didn't think so." Tyler said.

"You ever get bored of it?" Matt asked.

"Of what?" Tyler asked.

"Yourself." Matt laughed before walking off.

I could help with laugh along with him, and Jeremy followed after.

"Keep laughing, buddy." Tyler said before going back to playing pool.

Caroline walked over to us and started talking about Duke's party. She told Jeremy that he should go, but then walked off to talk to Matt. I didn't really care about going to the party because I was worried about Elena. Jeremy still didn't know about Anna taking Elena and I wanted to keep it that way. I felt my phone vibrate and I saw that Stefan was calling me.

"Is everything ok, Stefan?" I asked as I walked away from the table.

"Anna has Elena and Bonnie and she wants the Grimiore." Stefan answered.

Stefan and talked for a few more minutes before hanging up, and I followed Jeremy out of the Grill, while calling out to Anna. I had to resist the urge to yell at her, but I almost lost it when Jeremy invited her to Duke's party. After Anna left, I walked away from Jeremy.

"What's wrong Ryleigh?" Jeremy asked as he caught my wrist.

"It's nothing Jer, but I have to go. I'll see you at the party I guess." I replied as I pulled away from him. As I was walking away, my phone rung, and I saw that it was Bonnie.

"Hey B. Stefan told me. Are you ok?" I asked relieved that she called.

"Hey Ry, and yeah I'm ok, but we need to talk." Bonnie answered back.

"Sure. Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm at Grams with Stefan and Elena. We'll see you soon." Bonnie replied before we hung up. I got to my Grams house, knocked on the door, and was engulfed in a hug from Grams.

"It's good to see you too Grams." I laughed as I hugged her back.

Grams led me into the kitchen where Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie stood. I hugged Bonnie and hugged Stefan as well. Before I could say anything, Stefan spoke. "I had to make Ryleigh stay with Jeremy because she was on a war path."

"What do you mean?" Grams asked confused, just before Elena could say anything.

"I was ready to kill anyone who ever took the people I love. I almost left to go hunt Anna down, but Stefan talked me out of it." I replied.

"She also had Bonnie taken as well." Stefan said and that threw me for a loop, and that's not a good thing.

I hugged Bonnie again, but this time I was on the verge of tears. I couldn't believe that, that bitch had my cousin taken just so she could open that damn tomb. If I see her, she better watch it because when I'm mad, then you better run. We stood there for I don't how long until Grams broke up our moment by saying that she would help open the tomb. While she was talking to Stefan, I took that moment to hug Elena. I was happy that everyone was safe, but I was still pissed off, so I decided to go with everyone to the tomb. I know I should be going to the party, but my family needs me more.

"You sure you want to help Ry?" Elena asked as she stood behind Stefan.

"Not really Elena, but if it will get Damon to leave town forever then I'll do whatever it takes." I replied as I stood next to Grams.

"I'm touched Ryleigh." Damon said as he looked over to me.

"Whatever." I growled.

"Ryleigh, sweetie, you better let us handle the spell because we need someone who can kill the others after Damon gets what he wants." Grams said as she looked at me.

I gave her a look, but agreed anyway because I knew that I couldn't win with her. I stood by and watched as Bonnie and Grams started chanting in some foreign language. I got pissed off when Damon dragged Elena into the tomb, but I was told, by Elena, to cool it. I decided to go help Stefan, but regretted that decision when I came face to face with Anna.

"Stay back Ryleigh." Stefan said as I glared at Anna.

I stayed quiet, but that's all I needed to do because Ben, the other vampire that held Bonnie and Elena hostage, dropped to the ground in pain.

"You stop the bitch. I'll handle him." I growled to Stefan as I walked closer to Ben and Jeremy, who was out cold. Before Stefan could move, Anna ran past me, and that broke my concentration, so Ben got up and threw me into a tree. Ben then attacked Stefan, who tossed him to the ground, before setting him on fire. I was glad that Stefan could be ruthless when he needed to be.

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked as he helped me up.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I replied as we walked back into the tunnel, but not before checking on Jeremy. Stefan ended up running into the tomb because Elena screamed. Grams had to stop Bonnie from stopping him and me from going in there. Bonnie ran over to the Grimiore and started begging Grams to help her. I would've but I was told to stay out of it. We watched as Elena ran out, but Stefan didn't. I barely listened to the conversations going on around me because all I could think about was Jeremy. I know, I'm stupid, and I must not care about my family like I say I do, but Anna was probably going to kill him, so I mean what am I supposed to do. After a few more minutes, Elena, Stefan, and Damon all came running out of the tomb, but Katherine wasn't with them. I was confused until Stefan drove me to Elena's and explained that Katherine wasn't in the tomb. I was kinda glad but then not glad. You know what I mean? I watched Elena hand Jeremy something for his head, and couldn't help but wonder how Grams was doing.

Elena must have read my mind because she said that we were going to Grams' house to see them. I was extremely happy because I knew that, that spell took a lot out of her. Elena was talking to Stefan on the phone and Bonnie and I were making tea for Grams. I was thankful that we were all alive, but something felt off. Bonnie screamed for Elena and I and that's when I knew that my feeling was right. Elena and I ran into Grams' room and saw that she was dead. Elena ran to call an ambulance and I tried to calm my cousin down. It didn't work until Elena came in the room. She ended up holding Bonnie from behind while I held her from the front. We all were crying, but Bonnie was taking it the hardest.

Elena drove me home and I cried myself to sleep that night. I didn't know if I even wanted to go to Grams' funeral. I know that sounds harsh, but under these circumstances, what do you think? Right now, I'm going to try to sleep and pray that tomorrow will be a better day.


	13. Heartbreak & Rape, which one hurts more?

I spent the next few days locked in my room. No, I didn't go to my Grams funeral. I may seem like a bitch for not going, but I didn't really want to be near Bonnie at the moment. If I know her as well as I think I do, then she'll blame Damon and all vampires associated with him. I'm not like her, but I do blame Damon for this. Elena and Stefan visited me and even tried to get me to leave my room, but I'm too damn stubborn and didn't budge. Elena even got Jeremy to try, but he failed as well. I finally left the house when Stefan called me about Elena's birth mother, Isobel. I went to Elena's, but found out that she wasn't home, so I stayed with Jeremy, with him begging me to stay.

"I'm sorry about your grandmother." Jeremy said as we sat on his bed.

"Thanks Jer. I'm handling it better than Bonnie is, I think." I said back as I laid my head on his shoulder. I really just wanted to be held right now, plus I couldn't stop thinking about what could happen now that Anna got her mother out of the tomb.

Jeremy and I talked for a while longer before he started typing on his computer. I slipped out without him noticing and headed to the boarding house.

"Damon. Stefan." I called as I walked into the house. No one said a word, so I continued to look around, hoping to find one of the brothers. I gasped as I was grabbed from behind.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Anna asked as the woman who held me, her mother, I think, dragged me in front of Damon.

"Let her go, Pearl. She has nothing to do with this." Damon said while trying to reason with Pearl. Her grip around my neck tightened.

I gasped and whimpered, "Damon."

"Help us and she'll live." Pearl demanded.

Damon didn't get to reply because I was suddenly dropped to the floor. Anna had begged her mother to let me go, and I was thankful for that. I almost screamed when Pearl plunged her thumbs into Damon's eyes. I waited until she dropped him onto the floor and left before I went over to him.

"What the hell did she want?" I asked as we both sat on the couch. Damon didn't reply, but just walked out the door, probably to go get drunk.

"What an ass." I said out loud before I headed home. I showered, changed, and decided to see if Jeremy or Elena wanted to hang out. Jeremy answered the door, but he wasn't alone. Anna was there as well. They both wanted me to stay, but I couldn't decide because I didn't want it to be awkward, but then again, Anna was using Jeremy the night at the tomb, so I finally decided to stay to protect Jeremy. The hang out was pretty boring until I heard Anna ask Jeremy something because he cut his hand. I knew that this wouldn't end well, so I ran into the kitchen just in time to see Anna drink blood from Jeremy's hand. We all jumped when Jenna called out to Jeremy. Jeremy talked to her then looked around because Anna ran out of the house. I was glad, but that still made me uneasy because now I would be under fire with Jeremy.

"Why did you do that Jer?" I asked as I helped him clean up his wound.

"I wanted to prove that vampires are real, and I had a hunch that Anna was one." Jeremy replied which made me scoff.

"That still doesn't give you the right to just hurt yourself. What if I hadn't been here? She could've killed you." I spat angrily. Now, normally I wouldn't lose my temper, but he's risking his life for some stupid point.

"She wouldn't have killed me, Ry." Jeremy said back. I dropped whatever was in my hand and left without a word. I couldn't handle this anymore tonight, so I went home to relax, but I didn't get far because I realized that I had walked so I ended up staying the night, once again. I was currently standing in the bathroom listening to Jeremy and Anna talk until Jeremy asked Anna to turn him. I was shocked to say the least, but it broke my heart. Anna ended up telling me to come out and I did.

"How's it going?" I asked trying to be nice. Anna didn't get to reply because Jeremy started asking all kinds of questions before Elena knocked on his door. I was pretty happy about that, and after all the windows were locked, we all went to bed.

"You're mad. What's up?" Jeremy asked as he crashed on his bed next to me.

"You want her to turn you." I replied sadly as I looked over at him.

"I don't want to feel like this anymore Ry." Jeremy said while trying to reason with me, but it didn't work. I fell asleep and didn't talk to Jeremy the next morning when we woke up. I decided to hang with Elena, but that was short lived when these two guys attacked me. I woke up to Damon yelling at Pearl to open the door. Some dude answered it and I heard Stefan groan and gasp in pain.

"Where is the girl?" Damon growled and I knew that he meant me.

"Oh. You mean her." Fredrick stated as I was dragged into the room.

"What the hell is going on?" I gasped as the vampire that held me tightened his grip around my neck.

Nobody answered my question, but I think that I didn't want to know the answer.

"Stefan!" I yelled as some dude names Billy stabbed Stefan with a stake. This day just got worse because before I knew it, I was being dragged away from Stefan and into some room. I knew that this was going to be hell for me. And I was right because Fredrick came into the room, and guess what, he raped me. That's right. I was raped, repeatedly. Thank god that it didn't last long because Damon killed all the vamps in the room.

"Don't you dare give up on me." Damon demanded as he carried me out of the room.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I replied back hoarsely. Damon handed me over to Alaric, who then took me to the car, where Elena was. After what felt like forever, I was lying on Elena's bed with her watching over me.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Pretty good while, but, uh, Ryleigh, they found Vicki's body." Elena replied as she sat next to me. I couldn't believe that they found her body, but I knew that if Jeremy heard then he would be really upset.

"Does Jeremy know?" I asked.

"Yeah." was all Elena had to say before she let me go to him.

I walked into Jeremy's room, walked over to him, and hugged him tight. I whispered soothing words in his ear, and led him to his bed to sleep. I knew that I would have to stay with him, but that was ok. Jeremy snuggled into me and I rubbed his back. We both ended up falling asleep and I prayed that somehow, someway, that he decided not to become a vampire. I won't know until tomorrow, so I guess this is goodnight.


	14. Founder's Day Party

I woke up the next morning and realized that I was still with Jeremy. I just watched him sleep until his eyes fluttered open.

"Morning Jer." I said to him as I looked down at him.

"Morning Ry. I'm sorry for last night." Jeremy said back as he looked up at me.

"It's fine Jer, but you need to get dressed because we have school." I said with a smile. Jeremy smiled back before he leant up and kissed me. I kissed him back before we both got up and got ready for school. I followed Jeremy down the stairs and saw that their uncle John was here. Jeremy walked past him and out the door, so I followed, but not before saying hi to John. I may not know him too well, but he did help my 'parents' when they needed it. School was pretty boring, but later on that night, John invited me to eat dinner with him, Jenna, and Jeremy. I accepted and was now eating Chinese, while listening to them talk about the Founder's Day Kickoff Party. I wasn't plan on going, but John somehow talked me into going. I decided to go home and relax while I could, but I couldn't because Tyler was at my house.

"Everything ok, Ty?" I asked as I walked up to my door.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I was worried about you since I haven't heard from you in quite a while." Tyler replied as we walked into my house.

"Sorry about that, but with my Grams death, and then Vicki, it's been hectic. I mean, I may not have like her, but I never would want her dead." I said back with a small smile.

"I know that and so does Matt." Tyler said with a frown. I knew he was taking this hard just like Jeremy, but now I felt bad for him. I laid with Tyler on my bed and just held him, just like I did with Jeremy. That's exactly what he needed because Tyler fell asleep and so did I. The next day, I pretty much kept to myself until I had to go to the Founder's Party. I walked in with Jenna, Elena, Jeremy, and John with John telling me how beautiful I looked. I thanked him and just kept to myself.

The party was pretty boring until Matt and Tyler got into a fight over Tyler making out with Matt's mom. Can you say gross? I almost lost my drink when I heard about it. I left not long after that, and was thankful to get out of my heels. When I turned around, I almost screamed because Tyler was standing in my room.

"Seriously, you need to quit sneaking up on me." I told him as he cracked a smile.

"Sorry I just really needed someone to talk to." Tyler replied as he sat on my bed.

"I bet you do after everything that went down tonight." I said as I sat next to him.

Tyler went on to tell me that his dad had back handed him, and I almost ran out of my house to kill him. I was so pissed that a dad would do that to his own son. Tyler finally calmed me down, and then we just talked about random things. It felt nice just to talk to Tyler, but I felt like I was cheating on Jeremy. I guess it's not considered cheating because Tyler and I aren't doing anything, but I don't think that Jeremy will see it that way.

"I've got to get going, but I'll see you at school on Monday." Tyler said as he went to get up.

"Yes, you'll see me Monday." I replied with a smirk. Tyler smirked back before attacking me by tickling me.

We laughed so hard that I think we both peed ourselves. We ended up falling asleep, and I couldn't help but feel safe. I don't know what it is, but I feel safe with Tyler. Huh? Guess I'll figure it out later because now I'm going to sleep. Night world.


	15. Miss Mystic Falls

I woke up the next morning, got ready for school, and walked out the door, only to have Stefan yell at me, wanting to give me a ride. We talked about the car, and I laughed as every head turned or way. I walked away from Elena and Stefan to answer my phone.

"What is it Damon?" I asked as I answered my phone.

"We need to talk, so I'm picking you up." Damon replied before I heard his car behind me. I hung up and stood by the window.

"Why should I go with you?" I asked through the window.

"Because John is getting close to Stefan, and I don't mean in a good way." Damon replied, which helped me make up my mind, so I got in the car, and Damon drove off towards the boarding house.

We got to the boarding house in no time, and now Damon and I were just sitting in the living room talking, until the doorbell rang. Damon went to answer it, and came back with Anna.

"I'm sorry about what the other vampires did to Stefan. Abducting him, torturing him. It wasn't supposed to go like that." Anna replied to a question Damon asked, I guess.

"Did you forget about me? I was tortured as well, and I was raped." I growled as I stood next to Damon, who wasn't pleased either.

"My mom is devastated. They tried to overthrow her." Anna said trying to reason with us, well, reason with Damon actually. I was still hurting from that day, and I didn't know how long it was going to last, which sucked.

"Why isn't she here?" Damon asked which pulled me out of my thoughts.

"She doesn't really do apologizes." Anna replied while turning around.

"Well, that's a coincidence. I don't do forgiveness, so run along. If you're gonna continue playing house with your vampire pets… you might wanna stop robbing the blood bank dry… because they're on to it." Damon said back as he got in Anna's face. I just stood by and watched because I was confused now.

"I haven't been to the local blood bank in about a week." Anna said, and something told me that she was telling the truth.

"Then it's one of the others." Damon said not convinced.

"The others are gone, Damon." Anna said.

"Well, where'd they go?" Damon asked still not believing Anna.

"They weren't cut out for this town. After what happened with your brother, and Ryleigh, my mom kicked them out and they took off. It's just us and Harper now." Anna replied, while Damon shook his head in disbelief.

I was still confused, but Damon explained everything else after Anna left. I still didn't trust her, and it's bad enough that Damon and I are getting along, but I know he wouldn't hurt anyone I love, I think, but she would, and she would also kill them. Damon took me home afterwards, and told me that we would talk later. I agreed and went to my room to decide what I needed to do.

The next few days, I spent my time trying to figure out the perfect dress to wear to the Miss Mystic Falls thing. I finally decided on my outfit, so when the day finally came, I got dressed and rode with John and Jeremy. Both of them told me how beautiful I looked, and I thanked them. I was standing off by myself, when I felt a presence behind me.

"You look nice." Damon whispered in my ear.

"Thank you Damon, and you don't look too bad yourself." I replied as I turned to look at him. We talked for a few more minutes until he left to go fill in for Stefan. I don't know what happened to Stefan, but I hope he is ok and not killing anyone.

"Hey Jer." I said as he hurried past me.

"Hey Ry." Jeremy said back before continuing to look for Anna.

Not too long after he ran past me, I wondered around till I ended up walking in at the end of Jeremy and Anna's conversation. I heard some of what Anna said, so I decided to be a bitch.

"I don't believe you, and neither should Jeremy." I said as I walked up.

"What are you talking about, Ry?" Jeremy asked confused. Anna looked pissed off, but I didn't care.

"Jeremy, Anna is still using you. She was going to let her so-called friend kill you just to get her mother back. I almost died that night protecting you." I replied looking between them.

"I didn't know that you would be there Ryleigh." Anna said trying to convince me she was sorry about it.

"I don't care Anna. I'm watching you, and if you touch one hair on his head, I'll gladly give you and your mother up to the council." I said back, but I whispered the last part.

Anna walked off and I knew that now, Jeremy would yell at me. I was shocked to say the least when he didn't yell at me. Jeremy looked somewhat happy, but somewhat confused. I walked off before Jeremy could say anything and just watched Elena and Damon dance. I knew that something was wrong, but I couldn't place it. The rest of the event was good and Caroline got crowned Miss Mystic Falls. I was happy for her. Alaric took me took, but Jeremy insisted on staying with me to talk. Jenna finally agreed, and both of us went inside my house.

"I know you're keeping something from me, so why don't you tell me?" Jeremy asked as he sat on my bed.

"You seem to know all the answers, so you tell me." I replied as I headed to the bathroom to change.

Jeremy didn't reply, but I heard the door open and close. I got in my pajamas, went to my room, and saw that Jeremy was gone.

"What the hell?! I'm seriously going to strangle him next time." I growled, while watching Jeremy walk down the street, where John picked him up. I headed back up to my room and went to sleep because I knew tomorrow would be a hectic day.

The next day I went to school and almost lost my breakfast because I saw Jeremy and Anna kissing. I mean, come on, did he really just use me again. Guess so, so I decided that I would skip school. I went home and just piddled around the house until Damon called me.

"Yes Damon." I sighed as I answered the phone.

"Wow. Someone's in a bad mood." Damon chuckled.

"Yeah well, you called for a reason, so please take my mind off this thing that's bothering me." I said back hoping he would take my mind off of Jeremy.

Damon filled me in on what was going on, and I was eager to help. All he wanted me to do was stay out of trouble, and that he would call me later with more detail. I hung up and couldn't believe that Damon and I were, I guess, becoming friends. Jenna then called and wanted me over for dinner, and I told her that I was busy with too much homework, even though that was a lie. I didn't want to be near Jeremy at the moment, so after I hung up with Jenna, I went to see Stefan.

When I got there, Elena told me that Stefan had ran off, but she wanted me with Jeremy to protect him, so I went to her house to do as she asked because I cared for her. I slipped into Jeremy's room, and almost melted at the sight. I fixed the covers for him, and almost left when he grabbed my wrist.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I whispered as his eyes fluttered open.

"It's ok, but stay." Jeremy whispered back. I nodded my head and lay next to him. I watched his eyes slowly close, and I was happy that he would be safe. I was almost asleep when I heard my phone vibrate. I turned over and saw that Elena had texted me that she found Stefan and that he was ok. I was happy about that because Stefan is like my brother.

"What are you doing?" I asked as Jeremy wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to him, so my back was against his chest.

"Keeping you close, so I don't lose you." Jeremy whispered back.

"That's sweet Jer. Sweet dreams." I whispered back with a smile.

"Sweet dreams, Ry." Jeremy whispered right before he fell back to sleep. I snuggled into him more and finally fell asleep.

I was happy with Jeremy, but I didn't know how long this would last because he couldn't make up his mind between Anna and I. I hate to make him choose, but I might just have too. Well, good night world.


	16. Isobel

I woke up the next morning and smiled. I slipped out of Jeremy's arms, grabbed my stuff, and headed home. I got changed and answered my phone as it rung. It was Damon, telling me to come to the school. I went to the school, and found out the Elena's birth mother, Isobel, was in town. I was shocked to say the least, but I was afraid of what she might do. I decided to go back to Elena's and hang out with Jenna for a girl's day.

"How's my favorite adult?" I asked as I walked into the house. I heard Jenna laugh, and that led me to the kitchen, where Jeremy was as well.

"What are you doing here, Ry?" Jeremy asked as he looked at me.

"I'm spending the day with Jenna." I replied with a smile. Jenna smiled back, and Jeremy smirked.

"It's nice to see you again Ryleigh." John said as he walked into the room.

"Same to you John." I said back with a slight smile. I admit, John scares me just a little bit because of everything going on, but I hope he doesn't use his family to get what he wants. I walked off with Jenna, and Jeremy followed not too long after that.

"I need to talk to you." Jeremy said as he basically dragged me to his room. I was ok with that because we did need to talk.

We talked about everything, and I even told him that I was a witch. She was shocked, but he wasn't mad at me because I actually wanted him to know everything and not lie to him, which was true. Later on that day, we went to help out with the floats, or so I thought because the next thing I know, I'm being shoved onto a couch.

I glared at Isobel, but was happy to see John walk into the room. I don't think that I've been happy to see John since he got into town, but I was happy that he was here to help Jeremy and I.

"John!" Jeremy and I yelled as Isobel had her two minions beat the hell out of John.

"You're coming with me." Isobel said as she had one of her minions grab my arm. I jerked as hard as I could, but I couldn't break loose.

"What do you want from me?" I asked Isobel.

"You're going to help me get what I want." Isobel replied with a smirk.

"But I thought Elena was doing that." I said back.

"She is, but you will be getting the device from Elena, and bringing it to me when we meet with her. I'm not stupid, so I'm going to make sure that I get what I want and leave without getting attacked." Isobel said back, which scared me even more.

We made it to the park and all I wanted to do was go home. I was with the two minions of Isobel's, until she made them walk out with me. Elena did the same with Stefan and Damon, but they were shocked to see me. After some small talk, Elena gave Isobel the device she wanted, and Isobel let me go. I ran to Elena and Stefan and hugged them both. I was happy that they cared enough to risk their lives to save mine.

Stefan took me home and I was happy to finally be home. When I got into my bed, my phone rung, and it was Tyler calling me.

"What's up, Ty?" I asked as I answered my phone.

"Hey Ry. I was wondering if you wanted company." Tyler replied.

"Sure." I said back.

"Cool. I'll be there soon." Tyler said back before hanging up. I hung up too, went to the living room, and unlocked the door when Tyler got there.

We talked about everything and ended up falling asleep. I was happy to be with Tyler again, and I was also happy that Isobel didn't hurt him. I would've killed her if she didn't have those two minions with her. I think I might have feelings for Tyler, but I'm not sure just yet. Well, tomorrow's the Founder's Day, so I'm going to put my mind to rest. Good night.


	17. Founder's Day

I woke up the next morning with Tyler not next to me. He left me a note saying that he had to leave early, but he would see me later. I was happy about that, but I wasn't sure what this made us. I got up, showered, changed, and headed to the parade. I met up with Jeremy while looking for Bonnie, and he told me that we needed to talk about Anna. I agreed and went to watch the parade.

When the floats were being announced, I laughed at Tyler and Jeremy. They were supposed to be soldiers, but Tyler waved at me when he saw me. I waved back and continued to watch the rest of the floats. The parade ended, but the rest of the events continued, and I met up with Jeremy.

"You looked good as a soldier." I said to him.

"Thanks. Share fries with me." Jeremy said back.

"Sure." I said as I sat down.

I watched Jeremy pick at his food before Elena came over and tried to talk to him. He told Elena to go to hell, then got up and left. I went after him and found him talking to Damon and Stefan, but then he walked off again. I went after him, again, but this time, I went alone.

I ended up losing Jeremy in the crowd, so I went to the Grill, and hung out with Tyler, Matt, and Caroline. Tyler was shooting pool, and I was watching him. We were shocked when Mayor Lockwood came in and told us to go home. Tyler finally agreed, and we all headed to Mayor Lockwood's car. Tyler slung his arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him.

We were driving down the road, when Tyler started screaming in pain. Caroline grabbed the wheel, but it was too late because we crashed into a metal fence. I smacked the back of Caroline's seat pretty hard, and Matt insisted that I get checked out, which I did, and they told me that I was fine. We watched as they checked on Tyler, and almost jumped out of our skins when he gasped for breath.

"Hey. You're ok Ty." I said down to him since I was kneeling next to him. We turned our heads to Caroline as some woman yelled that she needed help, and prayed that she would be ok. I was told that I could go home, so Matt drove me home with Tyler.

"Sorry about losing control like that. I don't know what happened." Tyler said as we stood at my door.

"It's ok Ty. You heard something that bothered your ears. I would've done the same thing if it happened to me." I said back with a small smile.

Matt showed up wanting to talk to Tyler, and I told him to go with Matt to see Caroline. Tyler reluctantly agreed, but told me that he would check on me tomorrow. I was ok with that and watched as Matt drove away. I pray that Caroline is fine because I don't know what would happen if she wasn't her perky self.

"Yes Elena." I said as I answered my phone.

End of Season 1!


End file.
